<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's tale of a summer evening on Amoï by Pilafchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312646">Valentine's tale of a summer evening on Amoï</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilafchan/pseuds/Pilafchan'>Pilafchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ai no Kusabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Science Fiction, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilafchan/pseuds/Pilafchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"That entitles you to a private meeting with a top product, an Academy one. What do you want? Male or female?" </p><p>"Male!" replied Sid at first glance. He'd never been with a woman, he wouldn't even know how ... a moment before he reached for the keycard though, he reconsidered. "Female. I want a female."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sid/Mimea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's tale of a summer evening on Amoï</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short story written for the '2021 AnK Valentine challenge' with a pairing drawn by lot.<br/>Thanks to junekusabi for helping me with language corrections.<br/>If you prefer to read it in the original language (Italian) you can find it here: <a href="https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3962154&amp;i=1">https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3962154&amp;i=1</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The great explosion that destroyed most of the areas 7 and 9 had changed the lives of many. And not only in Ceres.</p><p>Four months ago, more than half of the slums had been wiped out. What was still standing was due only to Guardian’s protective shields, which had been raised in time while also safeguarding the territory behind it.</p><p>Sid and his friends had been lucky. They were in Maxi's workshop when the tremendous shockwave from Dana Burn knocked them off their feet and shattered their eardrums. But they got back up, which wouldn't have happened if they had chosen to go somewhere else just a little further north that morning to get high on Stout.</p><p>It was hard to find a silver lining to all this, but there were some: for example, it was now much easier to evade security and to cross the borders of the slums to reach Midas, since much of the perimeter wall had been reduced to a shaky pile of rubble and not yet rebuilt.</p><p>And Sid was headed right to Midas that day. Not to empty the pockets of some unsuspecting tourist or to rummage through the garbage of the rich and opulent establishments of the pleasure district: he was on his way to collect winnings. The golden ticket of fortune lay tightly between the folds of his denim pants.</p><p>Sid pressed his thighs against the motorcycle seat for better grip, rotated his wrist to accelerate and turned right, at the same time tilting his body slightly to the left to maintain the vehicle’s balance. Behind him, a bright trail projected uneven lights across the dusty surface of a summer evening Ceres.</p><p>He had to reach Love-Inn. It was a dangerous destination for a mongrel without a P.A.M., frequented by Elites and middle-class bigwigs and constantly patrolled by darkmen, but Sid had enough experience to know how to get around to avoid attracting attention. He parked his motorcycle in one of the 'safe' alleys, paid a fee to the keeper - an old Karinian who controlled the crime ring in the area - to make sure it was there when he returned, and continued by foot.</p><p>He reached a building in garish shades of fuchsia, with peeling paint at the corners. The flashing sign was clearly visible from the main street and bore the name 'Aphrodite', a clear reference to the ancient Greek goddess of love, but the ‘O’ had been replaced by a dingy stylized heart. Sid didn't define himself as a refined and detail-oriented person, but that heart bothered him. He couldn't help thinking that, without it, that place would have attracted a much higher caliber of clientele with bigger wallets, and wouldn’t have needed silly advertising ploys like the golden ticket now lying in his pocket.</p><p>The lobby was dimly lit, and the middle-aged man sitting behind the counter gave Sid a bored look. "Get your ear closer to the scanner!" he shouted.</p><p>"What?" Sid looked around alarmed.</p><p>"The P.A.M., you need to get it close to the scanner next to the door for identification. Don't tell me this is your first time in a pleasure house!"</p><p>The mongrel slipped the ticket out of his pocket and stretched it a bit with his hands before placing it on the counter top.</p><p>"I have this, it's supposed to be some sort of VIP pass. Isn’t it?"</p><p>The employee checked the watermark on the ticket: it was genuine. "Where did you get this? Did you steal it?"</p><p>"I didn’t swipe it, I won it honestly," ‘during an arm-wrestling match with a drunk old Midasian. ' The last sentence he kept to himself.</p><p>"Whatever you want. That entitles you to a private meeting with a top product, an Academy one. What do you want? Male or female?"</p><p>"Male!" replied Sid at first glance. He'd never been with a woman, he wouldn't even know how ... a moment before he reached for the keycard though, he reconsidered. "Female. I want a female."</p><p>The man huffed. He brought back the access key to Enif's room and picked up another surrounded by a golden border.</p><p>"Fifth floor, room 7," he explained, handing it over. "You have one hour included in your premium ticket, any extra minutes will be charged separately."</p><p>"One hour will be sufficient," Sid confirmed.</p><p>He entered the elevator and pressed button number five. The doors opened onto a corridor of the same color as the exterior facade, vintage and decadent looking, with silk-covered armchairs leaning against the walls and numerous holographic paintings depicting erotic positions in motion.</p><p>Room number 7 was located at the end of it. In the middle of the door, in an elaborate and rich in embellishments cursive, was engraved the name <i>Mimea</i>.</p><p>Sid held the magnetic card up to the reader, and the door automatically opened by sliding from left to right and closed immediately after his passage. A timer, clearly visible on the opposite wall, activated and went from 01:00:00 to 00:59:59, 00:59:58 ...</p><p>The room was elegant: a large bed, a coffee table, two chairs, a small sofa, a large bright red carpet and a window that occupied almost the entire right side and that opened onto a balcony. A floor lamp projected a soft purple light. Beside the door through which Sid had entered, there were two more firmly closed.</p><p>The girl lying in the middle of the bed, just below the timer, barely moved her silk robe to show off one of her prosperous breasts. The pinkish nipple stood out against the otherwise pale skin. Sid lingered in the doorway.</p><p>"Come forward," the courtesan invited him.</p><p>Sid obeyed. The twin moons’ light barely filtered through the curtains, revealing a female body such as the mongrel had never seen before.</p><p>Mimea was not too tall, had a slim waist, delicately curved hips and abundant breasts. Her hair, long and golden, fell over her shoulders in neat ringlets. Clear eyelashes flickered over large, expressive magenta eyes. Fleshy yet delicate lips were the same color as her nipples and covered in a light layer of shimmering makeup.</p><p>Sid began to feel uneasy, standing next to that large bed on which a multitude of men had enjoyed that ethereal creature before him, but Mimea knew how to put shy customers at ease.</p><p>"Is this your first time with a woman?" she asked.</p><p>Sid nodded, "Is it that clear?"</p><p>"Quite," Mimea couldn't hold back a smile. It was not one of mockery, but of tenderness. "Don't worry, you're not the only one. I often get customers who aren’t used to women."</p><p>She loosened the fabric on her shoulders by dropping the sleeves so that both of her breasts remained uncovered.</p><p>"Come on, touch them."</p><p>Sid breathed deeply. 'She's a pet,' he told himself, 'it's not like I'm taking advantage of a real woman. She's not like my sisters in Guardian. She's just a lab-created sex doll. That's what she exists for …'</p><p>Still, in reaching out his cupped hands to those two round, firm orbs with pinkish tips, Sid felt tremendously guilty. Dirty. Not unlike those in Ceres who, under the guise of survival, did not hesitate to take advantage of the weak and inexperienced. An attitude that Sid despised and the main reason why, years before, he and his companions had decided to get together in a gang different from the others.</p><p>Since he hesitated, it was Mimea herself who took his hands, pulled them and placed them on her chest, forcing the mongrel to get on his knees on the bed. "Do you like it?"</p><p>"Y ... yes." Sid swallowed. Mimea's breasts were firm and warm. Her nipples erect and turgid.</p><p>The girl, half-laid on a pile of pillows, loosened the knot of the strip of fabric that served as a belt and the dress opened, exposing her navel and the hollow between her legs. "Now touch me lower."</p><p>Sid, with shaky hands, snaked his fingers over her skin, past her belly but, before he reached the mount of Venus, he stopped.</p><p>"I’m sorry. I'm not supposed to be here. I think I made a mistake." He said, before walking away and standing up again.</p><p>Mimea looked at him with curiosity mixed with a little concern. "You paid for me. Why are you backing out? Am I not what you expected?"</p><p>"No!" the young man hurried to answer. "You are gorgeous, but I can't ... take you like this. It wouldn't be right."</p><p>Mimea first sat up and then lay on her stomach, her elbow propped on the mattress and her chin resting on her hand. "This is a brothel," she pointed out. "What did you expect? I can't let you leave with blue balls. If the pimp has to pay you back, he'll take it out on me."</p><p>"No I ... I didn't pay, I won this. And I won't say anything to the pimp."</p><p>Mimea's long lashes fluttered over her bewitching magenta eyes.</p><p>"In that case I must ask you to stay until time runs out, I wouldn't know how to explain an early exit on your part."</p><p>Sid nodded. It was an understandable request. He sat down in one of the chairs and Mimea, after closing her robe and inserting her feet into a pair of soft plush slippers, walked over to the table and served from the pitcher a pinkish liquid in a glass.</p><p>"Take it. Since you wouldn't let me give you my body, at least allow me to offer you a drink."</p><p>Sid took it. It smelled sweet and tasted no different. It had a slight alcoholic note. "Thank you."</p><p>As the timer advanced, the two youngsters simply sat side by side in silence. Mimea would occasionally tuck a tuft of hair behind her ear or drum her fingers on the surface of the table. Sid mostly kept his gaze down but occasionally looked at her shyly. As soon as the glass was empty, Mimea refilled it and then refilled it again.</p><p>When it was two minutes before the hour was up, Sid stood up.</p><p>"I think it's time to go. Thank you Mimea. Sorry if ..." the sentence hung in the air.</p><p>The golden-haired girl gently stroked his face. "It was a pleasure. You're a good guy, men like that are rare." For the first time, she focused on his eyes, which shone with a somewhat wild light, and even his smell seemed familiar.</p><p>"You know, you remind me of someone. Someone who has meant a great deal in my life ..."</p><p>***</p><p>A few minutes after Sid left, Mimea heard a big thud coming from the small bedroom - the one they extraordinarily granted her, given her interesting state when she arrived. Mimea hurried to open the door.</p><p>"Riki, what are you doing? Why aren't you asleep?"</p><p>The little boy, who had recently passed the age of three, looked at his mother guiltily. The tower of toys he had built to spy through the keyhole had unfortunately given way, revealing his misdeeds.</p><p>"Bad man gone?" he asked.</p><p>"It wasn't a bad man and I've already explained to you that when Mommy is busy with customers, you must remain silent. It's very important Riki, otherwise they won't let me keep you anymore. You understand that right?"</p><p>The child nodded. He was mortified to disobey and sad to be scolded, but he closed his eyes and forcefully held back his tears. Mimea knelt in front of him and tenderly ruffled his raven hair.</p><p>"Never mind love, nothing has happened. No more customers will come today. How about we go sleep together on the big bed? Mommy doesn't need to go take a shower or change the sheets today."</p><p>Riki opened his eyelids, which hid large, wild, expressive dark eyes streaked with magenta, and smiled.</p><p>"Sleep in the big bed! Sleep in the big bed!" He shouted happily, hopping around the room, before running to the large, soft mattress. Mimea lay down next to him and kissed his forehead.</p><p>"Mommy, will you tell me a story?" the kid asked, yawning.</p><p>Mimea smiled. "Once upon a time, there was a tall shining tower ..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>